Vehicles that include an internal combustion engine typically include one or more fuel pumps to deliver fuel to the engine. Vehicles can also be equipped with several sensors, such as accelerometers and impact sensors, that detect when the vehicle is involved in a collision. For safety purposes, a controller in the vehicle is configured to shut off the fuel pump when the vehicle is involved in a collision.